


dark paradise

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Character Death, Dreams, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patrick was in high school as a sophomore while Pete studied at the same high school, as a junior. He remembered when the principal let them know Pete had passed away. Joe had turned around and Patrick had fell to the ground, crying and screaming 'Come back! Come back!'.

Songfic for "Dark Paradise" by Lana Del Rey.





	

Patrick was in high school as a sophomore while Pete studied at the same high school, as a junior. He remembered when the principal let them know Pete had passed away. Joe had turned around and Patrick had fell to the ground, crying and screaming 'Come back! Come back!'.

It had been two months since then. Pete and Patrick had kind of been dating since April, and it was December now. Pete had died in October, during a car accident where his mom was driving. "You need to move on," Joe told him for the third time that week as he sat next to Patrick in the cafeteria.

"We dated for months, Joe," Patrick said sharply, looking at his food emptily. He played with it, moving the mashed potatoes to one side and taking a piece of the chicken breast. It tasted like nothing; everything had tasted like dust since Pete had died.

"You need to let him go," Joe insisted, and Patrick shrugged. Patrick was attending therapy to deal with his loss and his ever-growing mental health issues. Joe sighed and shrugged too and started eating his chicken with mashed potatoes.

Patrick continued the rest of the day with almost no social interaction, him zoned out the whole class. He closed his eyes while the teacher went on about algebra and he saw Pete's face. His red fringe with the rest of his hair black; his chocolate eyes, his soft lips he had kissed not enough times.

"Mr. Stumph!" the Math teacher said, and Patrick opened his eyes and looked at him, bewildered. "No matter your loss, you need to concentrate on school."

"Yes, Mr. Higgins."

"Good. So," he said, and the class continued normally.

Pete's face couldn't leave Patrick's mind, and he felt... weak, almost. He missed him, he missed him so fucking much. As soon as he found out, he had tried to kill himself, in an attempt to reunite with him. It hadn't worked, and he wanted to think Pete would wait for him in the other side.

Patrick sighed as he took his things, put them in his backpack and left, waving good bye to Joe as he went to his house walking. His house was close to the school, and he entered it with a sigh as he left his backpack on the floor.

"Honey! You're back!" his mom said and hurried to hug him. She could see the bags under his eyes, se could see how tired and upset he always was. He always locked himself on his room, and all she could hear was him singing. "You're alright? How was school?"

"It was okay," Patrick said, uninterested. "I'll go to my room."

"Alright," his mom said, a bit of concern on her eyes, but she couldn't say anything much.

Patrick took Pete's notebook from his bedside table and looked through the pages. There were so many lyrics scrawled across the notebook. He saw one, titled simply 'XO'.

He started singing. He never liked singing, but it felt like he should with his lyrics right there, he needed to remember him, remember Pete.

He passed the hours like that, looking through Pete's lyrics and singing until his throat hurted. He saw it was nine and he felt tired as he crawled into bed. He closed his eyes, and he fell asleep slowly.

He was dreaming. He was in a garden; cherry blossom trees, apple trees and rose bushes were all across it. It was beautiful, but what was more beautiful was Pete standing there, his red fringe and his perfect lips.

Patrick's eyes lit up and he ran towards him, throwing himself into his arms. "Whoa, whoa!" Pete said and Patrick looked up. Oh my God, he had missed his voice so much. Patrick kissed him softly, and he had missed his lips too.

"I missed you," Patrick sighed.

"I missed you too, honey," Pete murmured, ruffling Patrick's hair. "You're stunning."

Patrick smiled. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are. Let's enjoy it, shall we?" Pete whispered, and Patrick nodded eagerly. Pete kissed him and lowered his head to his neck, sucking on it lightly. "I love you," he said, before kissing his collarbones.

"I love you too. I'll love you forever."

Pete didn't answer and simply squeezed his hand affectionately.

"I don't wanna wake up tonight," Patrick told him, and Pete gave him his best crooked smile.

"I don't want you to wake up either. But you'll be fine. I know that. You're fine, honey, I promise."

Patrick kissed him and it was then when his alarm clock went off. He slammed the snooze button and sighed as he closed his eyes.

He could still feel Pete's lips against his own.


End file.
